


Hunted

by kylekat888



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I don't watch them a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dream team might act ooc, grian can do magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888
Summary: Dream finds hermitcraft. Far2late gave a prompt and I did it.  Also, portals to different worlds have colors. no two server portal colors are the same
Relationships: None
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	1. Hemitcraft?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short right now. but I needed to get it posted or the story would never happen

Chapter 1: Hermitcaft?

Dream was running from hunters, again. He would never understand why they wanted to hunt a 14-year-old boy, but here they were. He fiddled with the contraption on his wrist as he ran. He needed to get somewhere safe quick. He typed in the code for a server he knew and opened the portal. It was a different color, but he didn’t notice. All he knew was if they found him, he would die. What he didn’t realize is that he had found Hermitcraft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scar was repairing the Diamond throne when he saw a young boy fall into the town hall. The boy had dirty blond hair and a green mask covering his face. Scar was startled. “Holy Aqua thunder!” He grabbed his bed from his inventory and put it down so it would catch the boy. He then pulled out his communicator and typed.

<GoodTimeWithScar> Hey, can I get Stress and X to the town hall? 

<StressMonster101> Yeah. What’s up, Luv?

<Xisuma> Yeah. What’s happened?

<GoodTimeWithScar> I’ll tell you when you guys come. It is a bit hard to explain.

Within 30 seconds of sending the last message, the two hermits arrived. Scar started to explain to Xisuma what happened while Stress helped the boy. 

“Do you remember the color of the portal?” X asked.

“I remember it was about the same color as the boy’s mask. But I think the portal thingy broke on the way down.” Scar replied. 

X sighed, looking at the boy that was on Scar’s pink bed. He was stirring, almost awake. They would hopefully get some answers soon.


	2. Answers...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... i decided to make 2 chapters in a day... help!

Chapter 2: Answers…?

Dream awoke on a pink bed surrounded by many LOLs made of diamond blocks. This was not the server he wanted to be on. Where was he? He heard some voices whispering by him.

“Where did he come from?”

“I told you, X, from a portal in the sky.”

“No, Scar, the server. If we know the color, we can send him back.”

“Ok. X.” 

“Stress, is he awake yet?”

“He seems to be.” 

Dream opened his eyes to see three people standing around him, worried looks on the two faces he could see, the third covered by a mask. He looked at his wrist. Dang, it… his Server Hopper was broken. 

“Hello!” The girl said, looking concerned.

“Hi.” Dream replied, sounding scared. 

“What is your name?” the man not with a mask said.

“My name is Dream. What are yours?” 

They introduced themselves. The girl’s name was StressMonster101, but everyone called her Stress. The man without a mask introduced himself as GoodTimesWithScar, but everyone called him Scar. The man with a helmet introduced himself as Xisuma. 

“What happened to make you server hop?” Xisuma asked.

Dream explained what happened, and they said they could help. Dream hoped it was true.


	3. Lies? Truth? What do I tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was slow to trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I am purposely making short chapters. it is mostly a challenge for me to see how much story I can fit into ~200-400 words. also anyone want oreos? i have too many and I can give some imaginary one to ppl if they want.

Lies? Truth? What do I tell?  
Dream was in Xisuma’s base. Xisuma had said he could stay, as long as he didn’t cause too much trouble. The admin was calling a sever meeting to tell everyone. Dream was happy to be there, away from the hunters, but he didn’t know if he trusted the hermits just yet to say to them what happened. He decided to cover up the truth to everyone who asked. He didn’t even tell the whole truth to Scar, Stress, and Xisuma. X called to him, and he went with the admin to the town hall. He hid behind Xisuma when they got there. Dream was nervous. He looked at the communicator the admin had given him. He opened it up to see how it worked. After having the Server Hopper, he figured out how to use it fairly quickly. There were many hermits there. 22 of them, to be exact. They were a friendly group, but after what happened while being hunted, Dream was slow to trust anyone. He just hoped he would be safe there.


	4. Help, for I cannot escape my past! (and it scares me).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is happy in Hermitcraft, however, happiness never lasts long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in an hour, and no editing also here is 100 oreos if you want any *throws Oreos into the crowd of readers*

Help, I cannot get out of my past!

Dream had settled nicely into Hermitcraft, getting a base and other things in order. He joined the HEP, jokingly. He became a double agent for the Resistance, and he was reasonably happy until he was building and saw the Hunters world’s signature color. He heard some voices, but not well enough to make out. He flew off to his closest neighbor, RenDog, and saw him working on the giant lava lake.   
“Hey, Ren?”  
“What’s up, my dude?”  
“The hunters are back; they found me.”  
“Let’s go to Xisuma’s base. He can help.  
The duo flew off in the direction of the other jungle that Xisuma and Etho had settled in. Luckily for the pair, X was working on his mushroom farm for his potion brewer.   
“Hey, X?” RenDog called.  
The bee hybrid looked up from what he was doing with the farm, red dust on his clothes and helmet, from working with redstone.  
“Yes, RenDog?”  
“Dream’s hunters found him.”


	5. (George not) Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunting crew comes for Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! here are some oreos!

Chapter 5: (George not) Found.

“Get out of my way! We need to find Dream! We have been hunting that world for the last 2 weeks! He must be here!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was panicked. He did not want to go back to his “friends” hunting him. He hoped Xisuma could help him, but what if he had to go back? What if? His head spiraled into madness while X and Ren talked. His communicator pinged loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down as a look of pure terror came upon his face.

<GeorgeNotFound> has entered the game

<Antfrost> has entered the game

<BadBoyHalo> has entered the game

<Sapnap> has entered the game

<Grian> who are you?

<Falsesymmetry> If you are here for Dream, get ready for a bad time!

<Dream> False? Can you come to x’s base

<Sapnap> oh, we know where Dream is now! No hiding from us!

<Dream> to <Falsesymmetry> Come to rens actually. We need a distraction. Can you be one?

<Falsesymmetry> Sure thing, Dream! No one will hurt you!

Dream was ready. He steeled himself for what was to come. He had to face his fears once and for all. He was ready. It was time to face the music.


	6. Grian is a PVP Master (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian, False, and Dream get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Here are some muffins for yall.

Chapter 6 Grian is a PVP master!

Grian made his way over to the spawn island. He was ready to defend Dream. But, if his current skills were anything to go by, he would probably die quickly at the hands of the hunters. Grian cheered up when he saw that the four hunters had no elytra and had nothing on them. He knew he would win with netherite by his side. He quickly got to work. Even though respawn was on, it took a bit for them to respawn. And any time they could get was better than nothing. 

<Grian> killed <Sapnap>

<Grian> killed <BadBoyHalo>

<Grian> killed <Antfrost>

<Grian> killed <GeorgeNotFound>

<Grian> YES!!!

<Falsesymmetry> Grian, wanna train?

<Grian> Maybe?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

False watched as Grian killed all four hunters in quick succession, which was good, as they needed all the time they could get for Dream to get ready. The young boy was small but an incredible fighter. Dream and False, in full netherite armor, got prepared to go to spawn. They quickly got to the shopping district and flew off to the top of Tango’s game, Decked Out. They looked out into the sea. They were ready.


	7. Grian is a PVP Master (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is preparing, but what is it?

Chapter 7 Grian is a PVP master (pt2)

George was surprised, to say the least. He had met Grian in MCC but had gotten the impression he hated PVP. Boy, oh boy, was he wrong. Grian had slaughtered them within seconds of getting to the spawn island. But, while he was getting wrecked by Grian, he saw Dream and someone else fly onto a giant ravager head. He knew what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When False noticed that one of the hunters staring at them, she took Dream by the hand and flew down to the main island. She knew what the hunter had been thinking. She turned to Dream.  
“Dream, do you wanna fight them? I understand if not.”  
“False, I want to. But I also don’t want to respawn with scars.”  
“Nothing will happen to you, Dream. I promise.”  
“Then, let’s go!”


	8. Fight!! (finally, kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I have been hinting at a big fight for like 3 chapters now, here it finally is!

Chapter 8: Fight! (finally, kinda )  
Dream clutched his sword. He had fought the hunters many times, but this was hopefully the last. He would show them! He gripped his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white. He jumped and flew off to where Grian was fighting the hunters. Grian had a silly look in his eye even though he was slaying George, Ant, Bad, and Sapnap. Dream looked Grian in the eye, and Dream started to fight. Grian quickly built a shelter and prepared the spell.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grian was nervous. He had not used his magic in at least a few years, and he was out of practice. But he knew he had to try, at least. He settled down and started to recite the incarnation. He was ready.


	9. Magic is done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Grian do magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so grian can do magic... that's it.

Chapter 9: Magic is done.  
Grian focused and drew the sign in the air. It wasn’t complicated. The simple symbol came to life, twisting and turning into a dragon. He gave a sigh of relief. He ordered the dragon to go fight. He tore down the simple structure he had built and went to join the others in fighting the hunters. He just hoped that X would get them banned soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
X was almost done banning them. It was hard work, as he had to go deep into their code to find their true player IDs. True IDs were hard to find without someone telling you theirs. X had finally found them. He typed in the command. To his great relief, it worked. Now to repeat that 3 more times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
was banned.


	10. Peace at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hunters are banned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you all for reading this! I still can't believe this got over 1,000hits and 71 kudos!

Chapter 10: Peace at last.  
X was almost done; he just needed to find Sapnap’s ID. His was reasonably easy to find. He typed in the command and hit enter.   
was banned  
X gave a sigh of relief. It was tiring to work in the code. X ambled up to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He needed to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dream gave a cheer as the final hunter was banned. He looked around the island and noticed the mess they had created. He hadn’t died once. He looked up at False. The warrior was tired but tried to hide it. Grian was cleaning up the mess they had made, and Dream went to go help. They had done it. The hunters were gone, and he was safe.


End file.
